


1+1=3

by b2utiful



Series: 1+1=3 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b2utiful/pseuds/b2utiful
Summary: Quizá, un bebé no entraba en sus planes.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 1+1=3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122278
Kudos: 2





	1+1=3

Jeonghan se sentó junto a Jihoon en el sofá de la sala de estar, dejando sobre la mesa un vaso con agua y una caja nueva de pañuelos.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó el mayor.

Jihoon negó con la cabeza mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro, de forma inútil ya que estas seguían saliendo, y dando algunos hipidos cada vez que intentaba llenar sus pulmones de aire.

Jeonghan suspiró y acarició la cabeza del menor.

—Vamos, nada puede ser tan horrible para que llores de esta manera —dijo intentando consolarlo, a la vez que esperaba por una explicación.

Y es que Jihoon había llegado a casa Jeonghan hacía unas horas atrás y, en el momento en que el mayor abrió la puerta, Jihoon comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente sin decir nada.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, Jeonghan rodeó a Jihoon por los hombros y los atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo mientras seguía repartiendo suaves caricias en su pelo.

Minutos más tarde, Jihoon finalmente paró de llorar entre los brazos de Jeonghan y dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

—Estoy embarazado —susurró el menor, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos.

Jeonghan se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir, pero sin dejar de abrazar al menor.

—Por favor, di algo —dijo Jihoon aún con la voz rasposa después de haber llorado durante tanto tiempo.

Jeonghan apartó a Jihoon para poder mirarlo de frente, pero su corazón se apretó cuando vio sus ojos hinchados y todo su rostro rojo.

—¿Lo sabe Seungcheol? —preguntó Jeonghan.

Jihoon negó con la cabeza.

—He venido directamente aquí cuando me he enterado —respondió agachando la cabeza.

Jeonghan volvió a guardar silencio.

—¿Lo vas a tener?

—Seungcheol no quiere tener hijos —respondió el menor con la mirada clavada en sus manos sobre su regazo, mientras estas retorcían un pañuelo totalmente empapado de lágrimas.

—Eso no es lo que te he preguntado —dijo Jeonghan—. ¿Tú quieres tenerlo?

Seungcheol y Jihoon llevaban juntos casi dos años, y hacía apenas unas semanas que habían comenzado a vivir juntos. Ambos habían hablado innumerables veces de sus planes de futuro juntos. Los dos querían casarse, pero, aunque Jihoon adoraba a los niños, nunca habían hablado sobre formar una familia.

Jihoon retorció aún más el pañuelo, hasta que este se rompió en dos trozos.

—Jihoon, no debes dejar que nadie decida sobre tu cuerpo más que tú. Si quieres, tenerlo, adelante. Si no, adelante también con eso. Sabes que yo siempre te voy a apoyar en lo que sea —dijo Jeonghan y el menor se secó una lágrima solitaria que se resbalaba por su mejilla—. Pero tienes que decírselo a Seungcheol.

—¿Y si me deja? —preguntó Jihoon levantando finalmente la cabeza, mirando a Jeonghan con la mirada llena de miedo.

—Sabes que Seungcheol no haría algo así —respondió Jeonghan—. Y si lo hace es porque no te merece.

Jihoon asintió con la cabeza.

—Quiero tenerlo —dijo por primera vez en voz alta el pensamiento que había tenido desde el momento que se enteró que estaba embarazado.

Jeonghan sonrió y abrazó a Jihoon con fuerza.

—Va a ser la niña más bonita del mundo —dijo el mayor, aún abrazando a Jihoon.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que va a ser niña?

—Siempre he querido tener una sobrinita —respondió, haciendo reír a Jihoon.

\---

Cuando Jihoon volvió a su casa, se encontró con la sala iluminada únicamente con la tenue luz de algunas velas. La mesa estaba preparada para servir la cena y Seungcheol se encontraba de pie junto a esta.

—Sorpresa —dijo Seungcheol con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—. Sé que ya hace casi un mes que estamos viviendo juntos, pero todavía no lo habíamos celebrado como se debe.

Jihoon se acercó despacio, mirando embelesado lo bonito que el mayor lo había puesto todo.

—Esto es para ti —dijo Seungcheol llamando la atención de Jihoon, ofreciéndole un crisantemo blanco, la flor favorita del menor.

Jihoon caminó hacia él y cogió la flor con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Es preciosa —dijo Jihoon y se acercó hacia Seungcheol, queriendo dejar un beso sobre su mejilla, pero siendo detenido al ser sujetado por los hombros—. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó extrañado.

—¿Has llorado? —preguntó el mayor con el ceño fruncido.

Jihoon rápidamente se apartó y se llevó las mejillas. Por un momento se había olvidado de todo lo que no fuese Seungcheol, incluido el hecho de que una pequeña personita pronto empezaría a crecer en su interior.

—No. Bueno, sí. Pero ha sido por una tontería, no es nada —se apresuró a decir, intentando quitarle importancia.

Seungcheol se acercó hacia a él y apartó las manos de sus mejillas para entrelazarlas con las suyas.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

Jihoon sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta, volviendo de nuevo las ganas de llorar.

—No es nada, en serio —respondió el menor agachando la cabeza, luchando por que las lágrimas no volviesen a mojar su rostro.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó una vez más Seungcheol, agachándose para poder ver su rostro.

Jihoon tragó saliva y sonrió.

—Seguro. ¿Cenamos? —dijo, intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

Seungcheol decidió dejarlo pasar y asintió. El mayor salió de la sala para traer la comida y, en cuanto Jihoon se quedó solo, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro lo abandonó. Pasó una mano por debajo de su jersey, acariciando su plano abdomen e imaginando cómo sería cuando su barriga comenzase a crecer. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que quería tener a ese bebé.

Ambos pasaron la velada hablando y riendo, disfrutando de la cena que Seungcheol había preparado para los dos.

—Jihoon —llamó Seungcheol mientras el menor terminaba de limpiar el plato del chocolate que había dejado el postre—, hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

Jihoon levantó la vista y una pequeña oleada de pánico cruzó su mente cuando vio la mirada seria de Seungcheol. El menor se acomodó en la silla y esperó a que Seungcheol comenzase a hablar.

—Jihoon, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —habló finalmente, después de permanecer un par de segundos en silencio, los cuales a Jihoon le parecieron una eternidad—. Eres lo primero que pienso en cuanto me despierto y todas las noches me duermo con tu imagen en mi mente. Cada segundo que no estás a mi lado es una tortura para mí, y aún no comprendo cómo he podido pasar tanto tiempo sin dormir junto a ti cada noche.

Seungcheol suspiró profundo antes de sacar una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, abriéndola frente a Jihoon y dejando ver un par de argollas plateadas a juego.

—Jihoon, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó finalmente el mayor, con las manos y la voz temblorosas pero la mirada y el corazón llenos de esperanza.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Jihoon se quedó en silencio, mirando los anillos frente a él, antes de romper a llorar.

—Mi amor, no llores.

Seungcheol intentó tomar las manos de Jihoon sobre la mesa pero el menor, al sentir el roce, las apartó.

Seungcheol llevaba meses planeando pedirle matrimonio a Jihoon, y en su cabeza se había imaginado cualquier posible respuesta y había intentado prepararse para cualquiera de ellas, incluido el rechazo. Pero lo que no se le había pasado por la cabeza era no recibir ninguna respuesta.

—Sé que quizá es un poco pronto —dijo Seungcheol, intentando mantener su voz clara—, pero eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, y estoy seguro de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

El mayor miraba expectante a Jihoon, pero este no hacía más que llorar sin dar ninguna respuesta.

—Jihoon por favor, di algo —rogó con las lágrimas amenazando con salir también—. Aunque sea para decir que no, pero necesito que digas algo.

El menor pasó sus manos por su rostro, intentando secarse las lágrimas con las mangas.

—Estoy embarazado, Seungcheol —dijo finalmente, sin atreverse a mirar a Seungcheol a la cara—. Está bien si no quieres ser padre, pero yo estoy completamente seguro de que quiero tenerlo y, aunque esto es tan culpa tuya como mía, no te pienso obligar a nada. Puedo hacerme cargo yo solo. Así que, si quieres retirar todo lo que acabas de decir y romper conmigo, lo entiendo perfectamente.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en los que nadie hablaba, pero miles de pensamientos pasaban por sus cabezas.

Finalmente, Jihoon reunió todo el valor que tenía y levantó la cabeza, mirando a Seungcheol. Este tenía los anillos entre sus manos y, aunque su mirada estaba dirigida hacia ellos, no los estaba mirando.

—Será mejor que me vaya —habló Jihoon, levantándose de la silla—. Vendré lo antes posible a por mis cosas y no volveré a molestarte más.

—Jihoon, espera —dijo Seungcheol, levantándose tan rápido que la silla cayó hacia atrás, provocando un gran estruendo—. No te vayas, por favor —susurró.

El menor se quedó inmóvil mientras Seungcheol se acercaba hacia él y entrelazaba las manos con las suyas.

—Sé que nunca hemos hablado de formar una familia, pero no es porque no quiera hacerlo —habló Seungcheol—. Es más, tener una familia contigo sería lo que más feliz me haría en esta vida.

Jihoon levantó la cabeza y miró a Seungcheol con el ceño fruncido. No entendía nada.

—¿Y por qué has reaccionado así cuando te he dicho que estoy embarazado? —preguntó el menor confundido.

Seungcheol volvió a guardar silencio, intentando buscar las palabras correctas.

—Cheol, no tienes por qué mentirme —susurró el menor.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Es sólo que... no es así cómo había imaginado nuestro futuro —Seungcheol cogió aire y lo dejó salir en un largo suspiro—. Siempre nos había imaginado casándonos primero y, unos años después, formando una familia.

El silencio volvió a rodearlos una vez más

—Pero supongo que a veces las cosas no salen como nosotros imaginamos, y quizá alterar un poco el orden de los planes, tampoco es mala idea —habló de nuevo Seungcheol.

Jihoon miró una vez más al mayor sin comprender a qué se refería.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Jihoon.

—Jihoon, me encantaría criar a este niño juntos. A nuestro hijo —respondió, dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Seungcheol asintió con la cabeza y de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Jihoon, aunque esta vez era de pura felicidad.

—Pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta —dijo Seungcheol, secando las lágrimas de Jihoon con sus pulgares.

Seungcheol se dirigió de nuevo hacia la mesa, cogió la caja con los anillos que habían quedado abandonados sobre esta y volvió a acercarse hasta Jihoon, esta vez agachándose frente a él, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo.

Jihoon lo miró con una enorme sonrisa, esperando ansioso por aquella pregunta para la que ahora sí que tenía una respuesta.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó el mayor y, apenas hubo terminado la frase, Jihoon se abalanzó sobre él, rodeándolo en un fuerte abrazo y haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó el menor.


End file.
